The present disclosure relates to a vehicle portion of a steering column assembly having an energy absorption assembly.
Vehicle steering columns are sometimes equipped with a collapsible mechanism such that components of the vehicle steering column are movable and collapsible along a longitudinal axis. The collapsibility of the steering column is generally energy absorbing during a steering column collapse event.